After and Around
by BellaAlexis92
Summary: This is the story of Sabrina's high school life... Her parents and Granny Relda send Puck to school with her, and there seems to be no end to his endless assaults of pranks and tricks, but eventually, the two get along quite nicely.
1. In The Beginning

Hey! This is my first story, hope it goes well... Anywhoooo, I read Sisters Grimm in, like, 3rd grade and just reread it this year and wanted to use it in a fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this series. Seriously, I think it would say my name (BellaAlexis92) on the front cover if I did...

On to the story!

 **Chapter 1**

"Up, wake up!" Shouted a voice. Sabrina rolled onto her back, blinking her eyes rapidly at the oncoming light. Once she adjusted to the feeling of being awake, Sabrina turned to see who was banging pots and pans. Finally, she found her target.

"Puuuuuuck..." She groaned. Next to her, her sister Daphne, grumbled into her pillow, "Whazgoinon?"

Sabrina sighed, got up, and shut the door in Puck's face. He called through the door, "Wake up, Stinkpot!" and Sabrina kicked it. She couldn't help but be annoyed at him for waking her up. When she checked the mirror, though, she became even angrier.

Her hair was green. An awful, dark green. She screamed, racing out of the room. Soon enough, she found Puck. "You... you little...!" She shouted, then punched him.

"Ouch." He said, smiling, "What did you do to your hair? It looks better than usual." Puck winked. Sabrina punched him again, this time letting her fist meet his jaw. That time, he really did look pained. _Serves him right! It will take 15 showers to get this gunk out!_ Sabrina thought, smiling triumphantly as she walked away.

Along the way, she ran into Red, who had a hideously tangled disarray of hair. "G' morning" She mumbled, yawning. Sabrina just ran past to the bathroom.

Inside, she looked the mess over. "I am going to _kill_ him!"

"Kiw who? Why houwd you wawnt to kiw fowow?" Daphne stepped in, a purple toothbrush in her mouth. "Please, repeat that, I can't even understand you with that in your mouth." Sabrina said irritably.

"It wasn't important." Daphne said. Sabrina stepped away and motioned to the door. "I'm _trying_ to take a shower. Sorry, but it's kind of hard to do that with you in here."

"Right." Sabrina's sister left.

After 30 minutes of shampoo, the green came out and was replaced by the normal blond hue of Sabrina's hair. Back in her room, she realized that there were only ten minutes before the bus came, and she wasn't even dressed. Not even bothering to look at what she picked, Sabrina grabbed a t-shirt and shorts, along with her trademark red converse.

Granny Relda knocked on the door just a second after Sabrina's sneakers were tied. "You have five minutes, liebling."

"OK!" Sabrina shouted, frantically yanking a brush through soaked hair. "Please, _please,_ can I use a little magic?"

Relda sighed. "It _is_ your first week of high school..."

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ " Sabrina ran out the door. In the Hall of Wonders, she grabbed a random wand and commanded it to dry her hair. It immediately pulled every strand up and into a perfect ponytail, Sabrina's long waves reaching her waist.

She sighed in relief, then ran downstairs only to find Daphne, Red, and Puck gone. Grabbing only a granola bar, she raced outside and caught the bus just in time.

At school, Sabrina finally relaxed. Bella, reformed villain, slipped into stride with Sabrina's relaxed pace.

Through the halls, the pair received a number of wolf whistles and whispers. While Sabrina rolled her eyes at the stupidity, Bella practically basked in it. She even winked at a few admirers.

They continued walking to Sabrina's locker, which was, coincidentally, two left of Bella's. Wondering who was between them, she turned to look around at who was tapping her shoulder only to find Puck. "You?"

"It's Robin!" He replied gleefully. Oh, right. Puck was under _that_ name. At least, until he insisted to his homeroom teacher that he went by Puck, which would ruin the whole "code name" thing. "And guess what?" He continued.

"Yes?" Sabrina grumbled.

"Here is my locker!"

Never in a million years had Sabrina thought that this boy would also be right next to her in not only locker, but in every class. The rest of the day was a combination of headaches and Puck. About every girl in school seemed to have a crush on him. Sabrina wanted to warn them of the horror that he really was, but she couldn't let them know that they lived in the same house. They'd be all over her, wanting to know all sorts of details about what he was like. Now, _that_ would be even worse that her current situation.

In the bathroom, just after Social Studies, Sabrina pulled out a small necklace. On it was one picture. Elvis, the big family dog, was jumping up on Daphne, who was hugging Sabrina, while Puck hovered over the two. Veronica and Henry stood in the corner next to Mr. Canis. Granny Relda held a plate of oddly colored chip things, and smiled at the scene. Sabrina remembered that day vividly. It was one of the best she'd had since coming to Ferryport Landing.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Sabrina hurried off, hoping no one noticed that she was late.


	2. Puck All Around

Heeeey! Thanks for reading ch 1, hope you enjoyed it. Please comment so that I know that this message is to some nonexistent person... ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Jane was a nice girl. She did her homework, competed in sports, and never said a mean word to anybody. Her teachers loved her, and so did the other students. The moral of the story is: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series. Have a nice day.

**Sorry, I know that it's short!

 **Chapter 2**

Puck ambushed Sabrina as she walked home. Taking in her t-shirt, which rose slightly above her waist when she reached up, and jean shorts, which she probably wouldn't want to get ruined. _Too bad, Grimm. Operation Trickster King is a go._ He let his wings fly and snatched her up.

In the sky, Sabrina screamed and punched him, as Puck shouted, "Stop! No! Stupid Grimm! I'll drop you if you keep doing that!"

She stopped immediately, then squeezed him as hard as he thought possible. "Now... I... can't... breathe!" He croaked, and she relented a little. Looking down, Sabrina whimpered. He realized that the sound was kind of cute, but blocked off the thought. She was about to get pranked...

Soaring around, Puck finally landed in front of the house. "Thanks." Sabrina said, looking surprised. _Don't thank me yet,_ Puck thought with glee, _Wait 'till you see what I have in store._

As she walked to the door, Sabrina scanned the area for traps or any notion that this would turn out as a prank. Finding nothing, she turned to the door, unlocked it (with the many keys and secret password), and walked inside... but only stepped into the living room as brown gunk spilled all over her. "Puuuuuuuuk!" She screeched.

"Oops." He said, looking innocent.

"What is the meaning of this?" Granny Relda stepped into the room looking bewildered. "Oh, Puck. Not again!"

Sabrina's face was red, and, though he would rather die than say it out loud, she was cute when angry. "Sorry, Old Lady..." He said, "But not sorry!" Puck flew out of the room laughing, leaving Sabrina and Relda to clean up his mixture of monkey poop, troll dandruff, and some sort of gooey plant.

Puck lay on his trampoline, looking up at his ceiling of stars. Somehow, he found his thoughts wandering to Sabrina. She was pretty, he had to admit. The way that she laughed - a sort of tinkling bell - made butterflies in his stomach. It made him angry to watch, unbeknownst to Sabrina, those guys wolf whistling at her in the hall. He felt protective, somehow. Still, Puck pushed the thoughts away. "I am the Trickster King!" He shouted, "I do not think about inferior girls!"

"Awww, too bad."

Puck jumped, then turned to see who the intruding voice was and found her. Red was leaning up against the doorway, her left eyebrow raised. "Sorry... thought you were someone else."

"Such as Sabrina?" The eyebrow again.

"N-no." He said, flustered. _How can girls just_ tell _like that?_

"I came for some advice."

"Pranks?"

"You know me too well!" Red laughed. "Yeah, I need a few... ummm... ideas."

 _Finally, something I'm good at!_ He thought, frowning in concentration. "OK. The Trickster King is on it!"

At dinner, Puck was back to himself. He and Daphne both ate three bowls of some sort of variation on spaghetti and meatballs that Granny Relda had learned to make in Poland. By the end of dinner, Puck was ready for school the next day.


	3. Life and Libraries

Hey. I know that the last chapter was short, sorry. Writers block... also, I couldn't really add anything else. I realize that so far, this sounds a lot like some other stories, but bear with me!

 **Disclaimer:** I like books. Especially fantasy. During camp, my friends think I'm crazy because I roll through about seven books in three weeks. I also don't own the Sisters Grimm. The End.

 **Chapter 3**

Sabrina stared out the window of the Grimm's old car, wishing that she could ride the carpet instead of listen to the rumble and screech of their current vehicle. As opposed to those bumps, though, her life was going pretty well. Bella and she had both made the track team, with Sabrina passing the other girls in first (she'd had a lot of practice running from monsters over the years). The nice girl, Kayla, in her math class, also made the cut.

Daphne and Red were on the basketball team, but Sabrina still saw them during their games and before she left for the track. The best part was that the three of them had really gotten closer, and Sabrina saw them as sisters _and_ friends.

Puck was, well, still Puck, and Basil still followed him around. Sabrina's younger brother simply idolized the fairy, giggling about how he wanted to be the next Trickster King.

Sabrina broke from her thoughts as the car jerked to a stop, shoving her forwards into the front seat. "Urmph." She grumpled, then pulled away. Granny Relda's head popped out from behind, shouting, "Are you okay, liebling?"

"Yes." She said, reaching for the door handle, "I'm ready to get this over with."

"You'll be fine! The library _loves_ volunteers." Relda said, "They'll be so excited!"

Sabrina sighed. _I might as well get this over with,_ she thought. Even though the trip was Uncle Jake-induced, Sabrina really did like reading. During the hunt for her parents, she had read journal after fairy tale after journal to find them, and had developed reading as a nervous habit. Now, when she was stressed or just bored, she still pored over sophisticated language and picture books, graphic novels and biographies.

The former librarian, the Scarecrow, had been replaced two years ago after he got a teaching job at Ferryport Landing Elementary. The school had been recently finished, and so in dire need of teachers. The Grimms themselves suggested him, and now he was the fifth grade Advanced Subjects teacher. Sabrina was about to go meet the new, human, librarian.

Inside of the building, she walked through the Fantasy section, where the fairy tale past was written. Running her hand over the books, she read each title. _The Princess and the Frog_ , _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, The Little Mermaid..._ Sabrina had met so many of these characters. It was like looking at the world through a high-definition camera lens that saw the world better than human eyes.

"These stories are my favorites." A voice behind her said. Sabrina spun around to see a woman she'd never met carrying a pile of books. "Are you Sabrina?"

"Yes, and you are?" Sabrina tentatively asked.

"Wes. Wes Quenno. I'm the new librarian."

Sabrina looked at the woman. She had striking blue eyes and straight white-blond hair as well as defined cheekbones. Her appearance tickled something in Sabrina's memory, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"How can I help?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, well, do you mind shelving these?" Wes gestured to the high pile of books she had just thumped onto a shelf.

 _Yes!_ A little voice in Sabrina's head squeaked, but she ignored it, saying, "No problem!"

After sorting about fifty books into the many genres at Ferryport's library, Sabrina was done. Flat-out done. So tired her eyes hurt from staying open. The endless disarray of books was no longer appealing; It looked like even _more_ work. After checking the clock and realizing that it was only 3:30 in the afternoon, Sabrina called up her grandmother. Surprisingly, Puck answered.

"Wassup?" He joked through the phone.

"It's Sabrina."

"Oh."

"Well, can you pick me up?"

"Uhhhhh... Yeah, yeah. Be right there."

He hung up, and Sabrina sat there reading some book summaries for a good five minutes until Puck finally arrived. Alone.

"Where's the car?" Sabrina asked.

"The Old Lady took Daphne and Red to the Blue Plate Diner. She left Jake and I in case you called."

 _Dammit._ Sabrina thought, _Alone with this guy._

"Well, can we get going?" Sabrina gestured widely at Puck's fluorescent pink wings.

"Yeah."

He tossed a harness at her suggestively, but Sabrina just stared blankly. Puck lifted up the bottom of his shirt, revealing a similar harness surrounding his waist. _Oh._ Sabrina realized. After snapping together the last two buckles, Puck pitched a rope over to her, one end tied to his harness, the other hanging.

Once finally secured, Puck took off. Surprisingly, the rope let Sabrina soar beneath the fairy and made it seem as if she herself was flying. Sabrina let out a laugh and the two soared all the way back home.


	4. Once in a Lifetime

I'm baaaack! Or at least, finished writing this chapter. Please review if you've read so that I know what to improve. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Sadly, a lemonade stand can't buy this series so... the Sisters Grimm series belongs to Michael Buckley.

 **Chapter 4**

As Puck flew over Ferryport Landing, he thought about school. In the few weeks he'd been there, he had actually started to enjoy seeing his friends and walking through the worn hallways. It was nice to be able to socialize in a new place every once and a while. His homeroom teacher, Mr. Debs, was human and actually quite nice. It was good to be normal, though he'd never say it out loud.

At the library, he folded his wings in and walked inside. He found Sabrina slouched in a chair, reading some book. She looked up at his steps echoing through the space.

"Where's the car?" Sabrina asked, looking up.

"The Old Lady took everyone to the Blue Plate Diner. She left Jake and I in case you called." Actually, Granny Relda had left him because she wanted him to test out the harness they had just created that would allow the Grimm girls to ride with him more easily.

"Well, can we get going?" Sabrina gestured widely at Puck's fluorescent pink wings, which had popped out now that they were outside.

"Yeah." He nodded.

He tossed a harness at her suggestively, but Sabrina just stared blankly. Puck lifted up the bottom of his shirt, revealing a similar harness surrounding his waist. As the realization swept over her face, Puck pitched a rope over to her, one end tied to his harness, the other hanging. She snapped on the harness and started to tie the rope.

Once finally secured, Puck took off. The new invention let Sabrina soar beneath Puck as he flew, but he still had control over direction.

At home, Sabrina rushed upstairs and settled down in her room. Puck considered asking her to stay, but dismissed the thought. Instead, he called over Jake.

"What is it, Puck?" Jake cocked an eyebrow.

"Just bored."

"Prank Sabrina, then. Isn't that what you always do?"

"Yeah, but..." Puck started, then let the sentence trail off into silence.

"Don't tell me that the Trickster King is _growing up?_ Or at least enough to not really want to prank 'Brina." Jake teased, but Puck took the words heavily.

 _Maybe I am._ Puck thought worriedly, _Could that really be happening? I've been this age for thousands of years, but who knows?_

Still, he wasn't ready to accept the facts. "Puh-leaze! I'm not any older than I was this morning."

"If you say so!" Jake had a twinkle in his eye, but let Puck's new attitude slide. "I'm off to see how Henry is doing, cleaning up the old hardware store down the road."

"Great." Puck said glumly.

"See you later!" Jake whisked out the door and left Puck even more melancholy than before.

When Sabrina came down (after seventy million hours by Puck's standards), she was dressed in a burgundy sweater and jeans, her blond hair halfheartedly dried.

"Hi." She nodded to him.

"Hi."

She sensed his gloominess and he knew it, but he was still surprised when Sabrina sat down next to him and squeezed his arm.

"You OK?"

"Uhh..." He stuttered, "Yeah, yeah. I'm all good."

She reached to the left and snatched up a remote.

"You are a goddess." Puck said gleefully. Relda had hidden the location of the TV remote from him, but everyone else knew where it was stashed. Sabrina had just pulled it out from between the couch cushions and handed it to him. He immediately turned the TV on to an adventure movie and settled in, content. Sabrina sat next to him.

"Why did you give _me_ the remote?" He asked her, contemplating the question himself. She usually hated the movies he liked to watch.

"You looked like you needed it."

"Thanks." Puck grinned. "Did I ever mention that you are probably my best friend?"

She punched him playfully. "And _you're_ basically my annoying little brother. Ummm... We can call you Basil the Third."

"Got it."

They both smiled, happy to be together. Which was, of course, why this was possibly the most amazing phenomenon of Sabrina's time in Ferryport Landing. After all, it wasn't every day that the two stopped fighting enough to talk to each other.


	5. Jack Fell Down

Ok, so I don't know if it is bad to advertise other stories on here buuuut...

Please read Storis (written by yours truly)! It's in Little Red Riding Hood, but technically is a crossover of all fairy tales. At least, all fairy tales I can think of...

 **Disclaimer:** Don't you get it already? I don't own the Sisters Grimm series!

On a happier note, one with the story!

 **Chapter 5**

Sabrina turned off the shower and got dressed in a comfortable sweater with jeans and, last minute, slid on some slippers. She sat upstairs reading for about twenty minutes, glad that the house was peaceful. The she realized that _this_ house was _never_ peaceful. At least, it was never peaceful if everyone was okay.

She walked downstairs, apprehension adding to nerves. When she finally got a look at the living room, she was relieved. Then she became worried.

Puck was lazily sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

"Hi." She looked down, shocking him out of his stupor.

"Hi." He nodded up to her, a slight acknowledgement.

She sensed his gloom immediately, so squeezed his arm gently. After all, he was her best friend (aside from Bella, of course).

"You OK?"

"Uhh..." He stuttered, "Yeah, yeah. I'm all good."

She reached over him and slowly revealed a hidden treasure: The TV remote.

"You are a goddess." Puck said, cheering up. Granny Relda had hidden the TV remote from Puck and his obsession with the "magic screen". Sabrina had just pulled it out from between the couch cushions and handed it to him, praying she didn't create a monster. Luckily, he just flipped a few switches and settled on a channel playing some adventure movie. Sabrina finally sat down next to him.

"Why did you give _me_ the remote?" He asked her, and she cocked her head to the left, thinking.

"You looked like you needed it." She finally said decisively.

"Thanks." Puck grinned. "Did I ever mention that you are probably my best friend?"

She punched him playfully. "And _you're_ basically my annoying little brother. We can call you Basil the Third."

"Got it." He laughed.

The two were watching for a good hour before Elvis, who had been earlier neglected, started barking. Puck and Sabrina looked at each other, and stuffed the remote back into the pillow cushion (after turning off the TV), and ran upstairs to their respective rooms.

When Sabrina heard her family walk in, she walked downstairs, winking at Puck as he traipsed down after her.

"How was lunch?" She asked.

"Cooltastic!" Daphne shouted, and Red covered her ears.

"Cooltastic?"

"Cool and fantastic."

"Of course."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe!" Sabrina laughed.

The next day was Monday.

School.

That morning, Sabrina made it to the bus on time _and_ ate an actual breakfast - not her regular rushed granola bars. The bus was loud as usual, leaving her slightly disoriented and coughing from exhaust. Inside school was even worse.

The halls were full of kids running, shouting, throwing balls of paper, paper airplanes, and pretty much any other activity Sabrina found highly annoying. Thankfully, she made it to class before the bell rang and without getting trampled. Bella was not so lucky. She came in and lunged for Sabrina's desk.

"Safety!" She gasped, panting from her "run" through the halls.

"Yeah, I saw outside. Do you know what's going on?"

"Apparently there's a new kid."

"Everafter?" Sabrina whispered.

"I think so." Bella shook her head, eyes full of dread.

Just as she stood up, a boy stepped into the room, drawing glances from all over.

Bella gave a little hop, then leaned back over Sabrina's desk. "Hoooot-ieeeee!" She squealed, and jumped again.

 _Here we go. For, like, the two millionth time!_ Sabrina thought, already dreading Bella's long introduction of herself and her friend Sabrina. Of course, "her friend Sabrina" would just wave hi, then say something along the lines of:

"Oh... look at the time! I have... stuff to do! See ya!" And sprint off, leaving Bella to flirt. And Bella, she _flirted._ The poor guy probably had never seen it coming. Then again, Sabrina sure hadn't seen what happened next coming.

"Class!" Her teacher announced, "This is Jack."

 _Nope,_ Sabrina though, _not an Everafter!_

But then the teacher continued:

"Jack Hill."

 _Wait a minute..._

 _"Jack and Jill went up the hill_  
 _To fetch a pail of water._  
 _Jack fell down and broke his crown,_  
 _And Jill came tumbling after._

 _Up Jack got and home did trot_  
 _As fast as he could caper;_  
 _And went to bed to mend his head_  
 _With vinegar and brown paper._

 _Jill came in and she did grin_  
 _To see his paper plaster;_  
 _Mother vexed did whip her next_  
 _For causing Jack's disaster._

 _Now Jack did laugh and Jill did cry_  
 _But her tears did soon abate;_  
 _Then Jill did say that they should play_  
 _At see-saw across the gate."_

 _No. No, no, no!_

Sabrina shared a look with Puck and Bella. The new kid sure was an Everafter!


	6. Frozen Christmas

OK. I'm kind of nervous now because whenever I write a story I can never seem to get past, like, chapter 6 or 7, so hoping for the best! (Sorry- there's a lot of dialogue...)

NOTE: These chapters have a lot of time skips - it's not a day-to-day thing. Basically, between chapters months could be skipped.

 **Disclaimer:** Me. No. Own. Sisters. Grimm. :).

 **Chapter 6**

Puck was tired. It was 9:30, but he was half asleep. Outside, a series of wind chimes sang...

Puck slept.

At least, he slept until Daphne flew into his room squealing, "Merry Christmas!"

She jumped up and down, and when he didn't stir, jumped up and down _on him_.

"Okay, okay, _I'm up!_ "

"Come look! Presents!"

Puck's ears perked up. "I am ready to go _downstairs!_ "

The pair rushed into the living room, where a groggy Sabrina waved towards them feebly.

"Good morning, lieblings! Merry Christmas!" Granny Relda stepped in from the kitchen, still carrying a mixing bowl and whisk with Elvis scurrying frantically behind her, trying to steal some of whatever concoction was in the bowl. "I'm making pancakes!"

This time Sabrina perked up. "Normal food?"

Relda just smiled and walked back into the kitchen, content with her Christmas greeting.

In a good thirty minutes, Granny Relda had finished her pancakes. While Daphne and Puck were usually the food hoarders, neither could match Sabrina's frantic pancake gobbling, diminishing the stack to only ten out of the original thirty or so. Of course, the two supplemented to the pancake loss, but when normal food came into it, they wouldn't be able to get _too_ far in her way.

"Wow, 'Brina, I've never seen you eat that much!"

Sabrina said nothing, so Puck continued. "I mean, I know that Daphne and I could eat a horse each-"

"I would _not_ eat a horse!" Daphne cut in.

"If you were starving, you would, Marshmallow."

"Would not!"

"Would too- wait, what were we talking about?"

Sabrina walked around to the kitchen, washing syrup off of her hands. Her plate rested by the sink. She walked back down to the table to start clearing it off, then interrupted the bickering pair:

"Let's open presents."

"Ah- not yet, lieblings." Relda put up a hand, determined to have a family gathering for Christmas. "Wait for everyone else."

"Okay." Daphne shrugged, but Puck sulked by the tree, hand falling from its extended position. The presents looked so _inviting!_ Why did she have to stop him from reaching out and taking that present, opening it, basking in the glory of whatever it was? He sighed, stepped back, and plopped down on the couch. Outside, it was snowing, so he was about to suggest a snowball fight when Basil and Veronica finally came downstairs. Basil sat himself next to Puck as Veronica pulled him further up the couch and away from Elvis's overwhelming kisses (READ: Slobber).

"Henry and Jake are coming later. They said not to wait." Veronica winked at Puck, who was starting to look even more glum at the prospect of waiting _even more_ for the family to arrive.

"Well-" Relda started, not ready to give up on her perfect family Christmas morning yet.

"Got it!" Puck ignored Relda and snatched up a present reading _PUCK_ on the front over blue wrapping paper. He quickly opened it, scraps flying everywhere. Elvis barked when the box that Puck had opened dropped on his nose.

"What's this?" He said in confusion, shaking his gift while Sabrina stifled laughter.

"Shoes." Granny Relda said, totally deadpan.

"Old Lady, I am _King!_ " He shouted, "I deserve more than _shoes!_ "

"Well, of course you do." She smiled, "But in my home you need to look nice, and that means getting a new pair of shoes."

"What's wrong with my old ones?" He complained.

"They have, like, five holes _per shoe._ " Sabrina said.

"They're covered in mud and _who knows_ what else!" Daphne added darkly.

"Humph. Well, I'm going outside." He stomped towards the door.

"It's stopped snowing by now, so I suppose you _can_ fly." Granny Relda sighed, giving in.

As Puck opened the door, he shivered. _Maybe I should wear my jacket. Just in case._

He grabbed his jacket.

Outside, he started towards the forest when Sabrina ran up behind him.

"Hey. Can I join you?" She asked.

"Sure."

He kept walking. The two admired the world in white, trying to ignore the awkwardness between them. Snow fell from the treetops, leaving Puck annoyed that he couldn't fly with Sabrina there. Granny Relda would kill him if he left her in the middle of the woods, so instead, the next time the pair passed a big snow mound, he picked up a handful of the white fluff. Shaping it into a ball, he threw it at her.

As it flew through the air, Sabrina was turning towards Puck to say something. Sadly, the moment it hit her, she was facing him, so got hit straight in the face. "PUUUUUCK!" she screeched. Her dark blue scarf had fallen off, and she reached down to pick it up... and threw a snowball right in the center of his chest.

"Bullseye!" She said, brushing off whatever snow remained on the scarf.

Soon, the two were engaged in an intense snowball fight, dodging trees as they went.

Suddenly, Sabrina tumbled down, Puck tripping on top of her. They landed in an awkward position, Puck over Sabrina. Suddenly, the two realized the position they were in.

"S-sorry." Puck stammered, getting up and off of her.

"It's fine." She have a nervous laugh, but it was caught short by a rustling they both heard, coming from a nearby clearing.

Sparing only a glance, the two snuck over to rest behind two trees. In the clearing stood someone dressed in an ice-blue fur coat. Below the mystery person kneeled two men, one in a heavy brown coat, the other in a deep green robe.

"I's done, your Ma'esty." The one in a brown coat said with a ridiculously heavy Cockney accent. "She'll be 'ere by sunse'."

The mystery person just nodded, then looked down to the other man.

"I will have your request prepared by that time, Your Majesty."

The blue-cloaked person nodded again, then disappeared in a puff of snow, leaving behind only ice shards.

The two men stood, then disappeared as well. Behind their hiding places, Sabrina and Puck turned to stare at each other.

"What just happened?"


	7. School, the Attic, and a Queen

Ok, on to chapter 7! Feeling on a roll here. I don't know if people can advertise other stories but PLEASE OH PLEASE check out Storis, it is my _second_ story on FFN (this is my first) in Fairy Tales and it has gotten literally 9 views. It is a sad, sad day when those extra two that boosted it up from 7 are an accomplishment :( so make me feel better by viewing it, please! I may discontinue it otherwise. One more thing:

I've noticed that some authors include responses to reviews in their ANs (wow BA92, look at you sounding all preppy and observant. Honestly, a two year old could have figured _that_ out!), so I am going to start doing that by responding to Katie.

 **Katie:** Actually, I didn't write this in third grade, I just joined FFN. I only read the series in third grade. Right now, I'm in seventh.

 **OctaviaWithStarsForEyes:** Thanks for the review! I definitely have a plot in mind, if you hadn't gathered from the last chapter... *winks*. My one hint is pay attention to the randomness I place... everything is for a reason!

 **crimsonvortex:** No, Sabrina can't use magic. The wand just could work for anyone - also, in that chap I ignored Sabrina's magic addiction... sorry.

 **GeeMikey:** Although you didn't ask any questions, thanks for reviewing every chapter! I appreciate it! :)

Now I feel accomplished. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Still not Michael Buckley. T.T (I should really just put this in the summary so that I don't have to keep writing it out... 'S'all good now, though! (S'all is my me-trying-to-sound-like-I'm-actually-speaking-and/or-sound-cool combination of "it's" and "all". If you hadn't guessed.))

Chapter 7, one scroll down!

NOTE: Hats to anyone who can figure out the connection between the Snow Queen and chapter 3! If you have no idea, just read on. You'll find it out!

 **Chapter 7**

Sabrina was worried. She was desperately looking for something to do - anything.

Why, you might ask?

Sabrina's teacher, the human Ms. Pondez, was handing back the math benchmark - the one that affected her grade so much, it would probably cause her to repeat 10th grade if she got below a C. So, yeah. No reason to be freaking out!

Now, as if the stress of math wasn't killing her, she and Puck still hadn't told Granny Relda or anyone else in the family about the strange gathering they had seen on Christmas. So, every time someone talked about ice or snow or icy snow, she jumped and gave a nervous laugh. Bella thought something was wrong with her brain, because, "That is _not_ how Sabrina Grimm acts unless someone hit her with a sledgehammer or she's desperately in love."

Sabrina assured her it was _not_ the second option. Or the first, for that matter, but _definitely not_ the second.

"Puck!" Sabrina hissed over to her friend, "We really should tell Granny what's going on."

"No." He stared her down.

"Ahem." A voice interrupted the teens' glares, "Grimm, Goodfellow, is there something you'd like to share?"

"No, sir!" Puck said, then Sabrina kicked him, still smiling nervously up at their teacher, "I mean - ma'am."

She sighed, "Here is your test, Robin." She also handed Sabrina hers. After Ms. Pondez walked away, Puck leaned over to Sabrina.

"Hey, what'd you get?"

"Well, I don't know yet!"

"Look, look!"

Sabrina felt her anxiety over this score gnawing at her stomach and decided she couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, with a shaking hand, she flipped over her test to reveal...

A 96%.

"Yes!" Sabrina pumped her fist high in the air, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I got an 87." Puck looked over her shoulder.

"Ha!" Sabrina boasted in a very un-Sabrina way while Puck raised an eyebrow.

"You really were stressed about this, huh?"

"Yeah." Sabrina cracked a smile just as the bell rang, "Well, got to go, we've got English next!"

She found herself relieved to have him by her side; It was comforting to have an actual human (er, make that fairy) to talk to, versus her locket.

At the end of the day, she and Puck waited outside for Daphne.

" _Sabrina!"_ She squealed when her sister came into view, "You will _not_ guess what happened today!"

"Uhh... what happened today?"

"Saving it for home!" She skipped down to the bus, laughing.

"Hey." Sabrina turned to Puck, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Wanna fly?"

"I thought you didn't like flying!"

"Well, like you said, I've changed!" She ran off, pulling him behind her. The pair ended up behind the school where no one could see them. Sabrina rummaged through her bursting backpack for one thing she'd packed _just for this..._ "Aha!"

She pulled out the harness that had been made for Puck to carry his passengers more easily. She started to put it on, and Puck tentatively picked up his side. "Won't Marshmallow be worried?"

"Nah. She'll just assume that we walked; It's not like we're far from home here."

Puck tied the rope and took off.

"Wha-whoa!" Sabrina was twisting below him. "My backpack, stinkpot!"

"Oh, right. That."

After getting back Sabrina's backpack, they flew home. A few trees almost hit Sabrina on the way, and she had perfected a way to swing herself around oncoming branches so that she didn't get hit. When Puck finally landed on the Grimms' doorstep, Daphne was waiting for them.

"What _took_ you so long?!" She sounded extremely exasperated, "C'mon!"

Sabrina and Puck shared a look. They went to see what Daphne was raving about.

"So, Ms. White and Charming might get married! Isn't that the best news _ever?!_ "

"Yes, liebling." Granny Relda looked as if she was amused by Daphnes enthusiasm. "Sabrina, why don't you run upstairs and help Uncle Jack clean the attic. He would love a little assistance."

Sabrina just nodded and walked through the house to the old wooden stair-ladder thing that she knew led to the long-abandoned attic.

"Hello?"

"'Brina?"

She walked up, floorboards creaking below her.

"Hey, help me with this?" Uncle Jake passed her a huge book.

"Huh, what is it?" Sabrina blew the dust off of the cover. _The Snow Queen,_ it read.

"I haven't read this! Actually, the only thing I know is that the Snow Queen's realm is _freezing!"_ Sabrina shivered at the memory of a training exercise about a year before the Everafter War.

" _The Snow Queen?"_ Uncle Jake scooted down to Sabrina, "Why, this used to be down on the shelves! I wonder how it got up here! We'll have to put it back."

But Sabrina's mind was already reeling. Hadn't it been _ice_ and _snow_ that the mysterious cloaked figure had disappeared with? She had a hunch, and if it was correct, the Grimm's would have another mystery on their hands.


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys! Long time no read, I know. (Excuse the pun.)

If you're wondering, I HAVEN'T abandoned this story. But I haven't had a great range of creativity recently and I have my math final coming up. To satisfy your reading needs, I have two other stories up. Next time I update, I'll have a 1.5K+ chapter for you guys!

Sincerely,

92


End file.
